Y con un Chocolate
by Emina Megpoid-116
Summary: "CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO!" Espero que les guste y que recuerden… "el chocolate sirve para muchas cosas pero de una y otra forma siempre termina siendo devorado…" (mis sabias palubrias xDDDD)


N.A: hola!, bueno e aquí mi trabajo para _**"CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO!"**_ Espero que les guste y que recuerden…."el chocolate sirve para muchas cosas pero de una y otra forma siempre termina siendo devorado… " (mis sabias palubrias xDDDD)

Sin más demoras… el fic! xD

_**CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR**_

_**Tema romántico/Humor (o un intento de este)**_

_**Genero: T (o un intento de este también)**_

_**Pareja: Gokudera/Lectora (59/lectora)**_

_**Ambiente: Cuando las Flores de Sakura están en flor y en su mayor esplendor**_

-…-

* * *

_**"y con el chocolate..."**_

POV Lectora

Recuerdo que esto paso hace mucho… Nuestro Primer encuentro con Hayato…

****flash black****

Yo era una pequeña Inu con mi cabello muy lindo al igual de las orejas de perro que me encantan su color, mis ojos con una vista perfecta, que muchos decían que eran muy lindos, mi piel como porcelana y suave al tacto, como también el pelaje de mi cola, ya que cada vez que podía la cepillaba.

-hey que ases aquí, te saltaste de la clase también?- me pregunto una voz un tanto ronca, al levantar mi mirada pude distinguir a un muchacho de cabello liso y plata, su piel era blanca, tenia unos ojos jade muy lindos, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus orejas y su cola- eh?- al parecer vio mi mirada confundida- soy Gokudera Hayato- levanto la mano en señal de saludo a lo que le imite- y soy un lobo- me termino diciendo a lo que le mire un tanto asustada.

**Déjenme explicarles, en este mundo hay muchas personas que son mitad animales y también es común que hayan de variados animales, como en mi caso, también hay un neko, el presidente del concejo de Disciplina es Hibari-san. Pero volviendo al tema, es natural que haya una escuela para nosotros que somos mitad humano-animal, como también el uniforme que ocupamos, el chico que me acaba de hablar leva un pantalón negro con un saco de color blanco y debajo de este saco se encuentra una camisa de color roja y su corbata es blanca, aunque este lleve la camisa mal puesta y desabrochada los primeros dos botones y su corbata desordenada, pero es cómodo el uniforme, al menos para los que tenemos cola, como el y yo, es muy cómodo. **

-yo…- le mire un rato y suspire- solo…-pero antes de continuar el chico se sentó a mi lado muy relajado pero yo retrocedí un poco- ah!

-eh?- me miro con cara de no entender y se fijo en mi cola- baya… también tienes…-me mostro la suya que era muy lindo de color plata pero que también tenia una línea pero inferior blanca que le acentuaba mas- porque lloras?

-…- me limpie mis lagrimas y mis orejas bajaron en señal de que estaba deprimida- es que… me molestan…- tire hacia abajo de mi falda tableada, en un intento de no mostrarme tan nerviosa, pero al parecer no lo logre mucho ya que me quedo mirando fijo- que... que tanto miras?

-tu no eres a la que molesta el grupito de cabeza hueca?- "bingo!" pensé, le dio en el clavo y yo asentí con la cabeza y moviendo un tanto mi cola de un lado a otro- mmm…- comenzó a hurgar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y me tendió un pequeño rectángulo envuelto en papel aluminio- te daré algo de chocolate, así dejas de llorar si?

-chocolate?- le mire, a mi me encanta el chocolate así que se lo recibí pero luego recordé al neko de hibari-san y le mirándole un tanto angustiada- no deberías traer dulces a la escuela, imagina que Hibari-san te los confisque…-le vi comer uno y tragarlo.

-me da lo mismo que piense ese maldito neko, si a mí me gusta en ocasiones comer algunos dulces y no me lo impedirá…- hablo serio y yo le mire fijamente- así que será un secreto entre los dos, ¿si?- me giño el ojo y yo creo que parecía un tomate de tanto que estaba sonrojada- ves dejaste de llorar…- yo mire de nuevo al chocolate que tenia en mis manos, menee un poco mi cola y comencé a desenvolver el chocolate- eh?

-kya!- sentí que algo me agarraba mi colita así que termine tirando el chocolate – noo-nooo basta!- me di medio giro y vi que era gokudera quien tenia bien agarrada mi colita- basta ya!- y de un coscorrón en su cabeza y que le obligo a soltarme para sobarse su cabeza

-Maldita mujer!- iba a continuar pero me vio las lagrimillas en miso ojos y relajo su seño fruncido- esa es la razón por la que siempre te molestan?- me menciono a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza muy rápido mientras me tapaba mi boca con una mano y me tomaba con delicadeza mi colita-… - lo oí suspira pero yo me había dado vuelta para no verle, así que no vi cuando se paro y coloco frente mio

-eh!?- saque mi mano de mi boca para decir eso, pero al parecer no le importo y me dio de palmaditas y caricias en la cabeza mientras yo dejaba de sollozar para mirarle con algunas lagrimillas en las ojos y movía mi colita a gusto

-mira- le mire y me sonrió- realizare un hechizo para ti- le mire dudosa- eso ara que dejes de llorar si?- yo asentí y el me limpio mi mejillas con sus pulgares así que cerré los ojos

**Pero lo que no me imagine fue que luego de eso sentí un peso cálido en mis labios, luego algo me mordió el labio, así que al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que Gokudera me estaba besando y al querer decirle algo el aprovecho mi descuido e invadió mi boca, yo solo pude abrir mis ojos lo máximo que pude y sentí su lengua en mi boca mientras que inconsciente mente también moví la mía contra la suya. Después se separo y relamiendo mis labios pude sentir que sabía a chocolate.**

-ves?- me sonrió de medio lado- ya no llores mas- se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí de nuevo mientras yo retrocedía un poco, lo máximo que pude ya que ambos estábamos sentado en el pasto bajo un árbol de cerezos-¿quieres que lo haga otra vez?- pregunto con esa sonrisa que seme hacia un tanto rara mas aun cuando sus manos comenzaron acariciar mis piernas

-eso- puse mis manos de por medio para alejarle un poco y dejar de sentir el hormigueo en mi cuerpo al sentir como acariciaba mis piernas, mientras mi cola y orejas se colocaban en alerta- es su-sufici-suficiente!- le moví las manos como queriéndole negar.

-bueno…- se acomodó un poco lejos de mi, pero a mi lado bajo a sombra del árbol de cerezo- voy a dormir, así que avísame cuando las clases termines, si?- no espero mi respuesta apoyo su cabeza en mis muslos para usarlos de almohada, me dio un beso por sobre la tela de mi falda para luego cerrar sus ojos y al parecer quedarse dormido al instante

-…si…-le susurre un poco y después volví a recoger el chocolate que aun estaba, por suerte, dentro del papel y aun lado de mi, así que lo desenvolví y mordí un trozo mientras soltaba un gran suspiro- fue siempre el chocolate así de dulce?...- murmure recordando el beso que me dio, me recosté en el troco de árbol para ver su rostro relajado mientras iba cerrando los ojos lentamente sin ser consiente que le acariciaba su cabello, un cabello muy sedoso y hermoso…tanto como el.

****fin flash black****

**Me levante del pasto y veía mis manos… ese fue un tierno recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro con Hayato… ahora estábamos en adolescencia, después de ese incidente no nos habíamos separado nunca… y aun no nos hemos separado. Baje mi vista y vi en mis muslos la cabeza recostada de Hayato… el muy tonto se había quedado dormido allí… no pude evitar sonreír, me dijo que ese siempre a sido su lugar favorito para dormir. Que nostálgico… pero ahora que lo pienso… ese fue mi primer beso…**

-Hey hayato…hayato…- le hable pero no se movía y pude sentir como mis orejas y cola se movían inquieras así que opte por tirar un poco de su oreja, eso jamás falla-hey!

-eh?, que pasa?- me miro desorientado mientras se enderezaba a un lado mio, luego de ver donde nos encontrábamos me miro en busca de una repuesta

-no tienes algún chocolate?- le comente sonrojada, intente que no se notara pero podía percibir un sonrojo en mis mejillas- tengo esta ansia inexplicable de comerlo…- Hayato otra vez rebusco entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones, se habi asentado para buscarlo bien y me tendió uno, este era de chocolate con menta… y que sin pensarlo me recordaba a sus ojos, lo digo por la menta- lobo idiota- susurre

-eh? Que dices maldita mujer!- me miro sin entender, mientras me miraba con ese seño fruncido que me da risa y sus orejas estaba un tanto decaídas

-toma esto!- fue lo ultimo que dije para unir nuestros labios, y morderle el suyo para pedir una petición muda para que me permitiera introducir mi lengua en su boca, a lo que accedió de buena gana mientras caía encima suyo y el me abrazaba por la cintura y yo por el cuello.

**Si, quizás no fuésemos una pareja como de nekos meloso, de ratones cariñosos, de zorros picaros. Solo somos una pareja de un lobo de pelaje color plata muy hermoso y una mitad lobo-inu, si ahora sé que soy eso y por eso mismo me molestaban, pero somos felices juntos y el chocolate sabe mucho mejor cuando lo probamos de la boca del otro…**

-… hayato…- gemí un poco para separándome sonrojada y jadeante, para mirarle a los ojos… oh,oh…esto no me gusta…- que tramas?

-… sabes el chocolate sabe mejor cuando lo comemos del otro verdad?- me comento a lo que asentí recordando el beso con sabor a chocolate que acabábamos de compartir-… estaba pensando… como será…- se acercó y me susurro algo- ese chocolate de la sex-shop…

-… maldito lobo pervertido!- le exclame roja tanto como un tomate y estoy segura que mi grito se escucho hasta la maldita tienda de chocolate que le vendió ese tipo "chocolate" a hayato

-que?- se hiso el inocente- estoy seguro que te gustara…- me sonrió perverso y no puede alegar mas ya que ahora era yo quien se encontraba bajo de él y me estaba robando el aliento en un beso.

-p-pero… aquí?- le dije al ver como estábamos debajo del árbol de sakura que tenia en su casa

-espera…- salió tan rápido que no le vi, pero tan rápido como se fue llego con un bote parecido a uno de esos de helado de un litro. Esto no me dio buena espina

-ha-hayato… dime que ese no es….

-claro que es eso…-abrió rápidamente el bote de chocolate y me coloco un poco en la pierna, la textura me dio un escalofrió que me gusto demasiado, jamás imagine que fuese así.- si el chocolate es delicioso… tu mas el chocolate es un placer sublime…- me dio un lengüetazo en toda la marca de chocolate que me dejo, para sacar todo despacio, no podía a ser nada ya que tenia una mano en mi boca para evitar que los gemidos saliesen, mientras que la otra la tenia agarrada del pasto. Hayato vio esto y le vi sonreír, me sonroje a un mas al ver la posición, yo de espaldas al piso mientras el me tenia una pierna levantada y lamia lentamente- ne, ne eres una chica mala mi inu-chan…- me dio una sonrisa picara mientras me lamia aun mas lentamente.

-ha-hayato... onega… no…ah!- un gritillo ahogado Salí de mi al ver como me subía la pollera que usaba y me untaba chocolate en mas partes de mi cuerpo. No esto no podía quedar así, él no podía ganara ahora. Así que me di vuelta rápidamente y lo coloque debajo mio dejándole sorprendido pero me sonrió con esa sonrisa picara que tanto me gusta- no escaparas de esta, Hayato Gokudera- y la guerra de chocolate y prendas por sacar comenzó…para nosotros claro esta.

**Si es cierto es un maldito lobo pervertido… pero tengo que reconocer que era MI lobo pervertido…**** y que yo tampoco me quedaba atrás con esto de la perversión…**

*****OMAKE*****

Nuestra ropa estaba esparcida por todo el pasto verde que ahora estaba con manchas de chocolate negro, nos encontrábamos con Hayato en igual de condiciones, en ropa interior ambos, pero no contábamos con algo y era que… teníamos unos amigos demasiados metiches y que interrumpían en el mejor/peor momento posible

-n-no es lo que piensan, minna!

-…..-

* * *

**N.A: **jajaaj bueno este lo tenia hace mucho y no soy muy buena en géneros T pero espero que les gustase mi esfuerzo, es la primera ves que hago algo así xDD y aunque lo quise hacer con mi OOC, decidí que mejor no y este va como regalito de navidad y como el trabajo para el concurso. Eso… emm me dejan rew? xD?

_**¿Comentarios?**_


End file.
